Gone, But Not Given In
by deschanel7013
Summary: “Booth is dead! All due respect, Dr. Brennan, but he died. Four years ago. You know that.” Agent McCain said angrily, looking down at the paper in her hands. [FutureFic sorta AU] [BBAH][Working Title]
1. Special Agent McCain

**"Gone, But Not Given In"**

She ignored the gazes of the agents as she walked briskly toward his old office. A few agents at the copy machine gathered in a circle, gossiping and staring. She never noticed, her eyes looking directly in front of her, but not seeing anything.

The new agent in his office, Special Agent Leroy McCain, knew nothing of what Temperance Brennan was doing.

She charged, shoving open the door, and turner furiously to face where she had just come out of. She walked quickly to the table next to the exit. Pulling out the drawer, she discarded the contents onto the floor, and wiped everything from the top. "What are you doing?" McCain said, regaining his thoughts after the makeshift attack.

When Brennan had entered the room, furious, he had jumped back, his chair hitting the small table behind him.

Brennan hit the small end table with force, only to see one of the legs crack, accompanied by a loud banging. She proceeded to run behind McCain, smacking the table behind him. "I'm looking. Looking for something!" She mumbled, mostly to herself as she shoved the agent aside.

"What the hell could you be looking for in my desk?" Agent McCain asked, not exactly happy about a scientist banging his tables.

With a swift motion of her right wrist, and two loud cracking noises, the table split, and a tube protruded from the leg. It was a thin, metal tube used usually to carry large papers, as not to wrinkle them. Instead of paper inside, there was an envelope with 'Brennan' written on the front, and a small key was taped to the side.

Opening the envelope, she saw a map. Just what she was looking for. "This is Booth's stuff. It's his." She said, turning around so the map made more sense.

"Booth is dead! All due respect, Dr. Brennan, but he died. Four years ago. You know that." Agent McCain said angrily, looking down at the paper in her hands. "Is that a map of my office?" He asked.

"Booth's office. It's Booth's office, Booth's tables," She began, running to the chair in the corner, kicking it. Nothing happened. The chair didn't even move. Reaching a hand under the arm, she pulled a small cord. Then, when she kicked the chair, it moved, "Booth's chair." She said triumphantly. Her wrist shook, beginning, already, to bruise. She hit her heel on the floorboards until one of them opened with a 'pop.' Brennan bent down, ignoring McCain's voice telling her he was calling security, and put her hand in the hole in the floor. What she pulled out made McCain drop the phone from his hand.

_Seeley Temperance Angela Jack Zack Camille_

A box. Simple. A small metal box, like one used in the 90's to hold money. Taped with duct tape on the top was a small handgun. 'Temperance' was scrawled messily on the side of the package in permanent marker. This is what he meant for her to have.

"See this?" She yelled to the Agent. "See this, McCain? This is a box!" Brennan shoved the box in his face, beyond furious. Ripping the duct tape off the box, she grabbed the gun, discarding the tape. Opening the box, she grabbed the bullets, and loaded the gun. "This means he's still alive!" She screamed. "Got that?" She pulled a small black box out of the larger metal one, and opened it carefully. Inside was a small Verizon cell phone. She opened the flip phone and pressed the power button.

"Dr. Brennan!" Agent McCain said sternly, "Leave! Now."

The phone powered up, and tears came to her eyes when she saw the background. It was him, Seeley Booth. It was a picture of him before she had met him. He was tied up, to a chair, she guessed, being tortured by some long lost guy probably on the FBI's Most Wanted list. A blinking box on the bottom of the screen stopped her flood of memories. "1 New TXT MSG." She opened the TXT box, and read the message.

'TB-

Check My Music. Speed Dial 3 will know what to do with it. Luck.

SB'

Speed Dial 3 was a number in Boston. A morgue. Garrett Macy.

In My Music was a recording from four years prior, probably the day Special Agent Seeley Booth was announced dead. And what that recording was of, was even more bitter than that. It was of him. Last wishes and hopes, in a way. Then a shot. But the words were stressed and she knew that he was in on some heinous scheme that either left him dead, as she heard on the recording, or fighting for life.

"I'm gone." She said quietly, turning on her heel, leaving the office. Her wrist ached as she flipped the phone shut. The picture on the outer display, she noticed, was of the two of them. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder. "I love you." was written simply as the banner, and she knew; She knew that she would get that back, no matter what. That thought brought tears to her eyes.

And for once in four years, she let them by. They spilled down her face so all she could do was finally slump in a haze in the front seat of her SUV. Letting every emotion spill onto the steering wheel in the form of tears was her way of saying she loved him too. And that was why she was going to Happy Children Daycare.

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm going to really try to update this one. I think I really like this. But I'll only continue if you guys like it. _

_Any Spelling/Grammar mistakes are all me, I've no beta. If you want to leave flames, or anything of that sort, be my guest. Happy review are welcomed too. :) _

_Lots of Love,_

_Zooey_


	2. Angela and Halley

She sat in the Happy Children Daycare parking lot for hours watching the mothers pick up their children. Finally, when the clock in her car informed her it was nearing six, she recognized a tall, dark haired woman entering the facility. Undoing the belt still wrapped around her waist, she jumped out of her car, running toward the door. 

She cringed when her hand hit the cool metal of the knob but attempted to turn it anyway. No luck. Using the other hand, she opened the door to see Angela talking to Mrs. Debubsey, the owner. "Hey! Ange!" Brennan said, putting her hand on he shoulder.

"Brennan! What're you doing here? I told you I got Halley." Mrs. Debubsey handed Angela the child's bag, and turned to a blonde behind her, informing the teen to retrieve the child.

"I need to talk to you." Brennan swallowed, holding her wrist with her other hand. "I can't take Halley this weekend. I need to go someplace."

"Go someplace? When you finally get your daughter for a weekend, you can't handle it?"

"I told you Ange, she's not my daughter. She's yours."

"And what the hell did you do to your wrist?" Angela asked, picking up Brennan's arm, causing her to cringe.

"Nothing." She replied, "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll explain later."

"Sweetie! You broke your wrist. And you're neglecting to take Halley for only three days! What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Angela. I have to go to Boston." Her eyes stung with dry tears, "I need to do this."

When the girl returned with Halley, Angela put on her best fake smile, crouching down with open arms for the child. "Hey baby!"

"Mommy! Tempe!" Halley said, running into Angela's arms.

"We'll finish this later." Angela whispered almost bitterly to Brennan, "And get that wrist checked out." With that, Brennan was left simply in the entryway to her ex-daughter's daycare.

_Five years previous_

_Hey, Booth. Angela told me to write this. She told me that it would help the healing process, the loss. She told me not to tell you that, but I already did, so there's no point in denying it._

_I'm pregnant. I couldn't abort it. It's the last thing I have of you._

_I don't know why I'm doing this, because if you get this like I know you will, you'll already know. If you don't, you're dead. And it doesn't matter. But anyway, I think you'll be happy that after the baby is born, I'm giving it to Angela. She wants a kid, and I don't. Her and Hodgins will make great parents._

_Your Bones_

The wrist was definitely broken.

She was at the DC Med Center getting a casting done when she got the call she was hoping not to get. "Hello?"

"Brennan, I'm sorry." Angela said, "But I really need you to watch Halley for me this weekend. Hodgins and I are going to be in the Bahamas and we can't book another seat."

"Ange, I have to go to Boston. I'm having Zack reserve my flight right now."

"Why are you going to Boston?" Angela asked.

In reply, she heard grunts and an order from Brennan to "be more careful" and that "those aren't real bones." Finally, after several seemingly long seconds, Brennan focused, "What did you say, Angela?" After she repeated, the doctor paused. "I'm going because Booth isn't dead."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not dead, Ange. He left me all this stuff in his office, and he's telling me he's somewhere out there." Brennan said, "I don't know how hurt he is, but he told me that he had no choice. There's a Medical Examiner in Boston who knows something about it." When Angela didn't reply, as Brennan had expected, she quickly found an excuse, "Angela, I'm getting a cast right now, can I call you back?"  
Brennan sat in her office, filing through the My Music playlist Booth had set up for her. Most of it was nothing important-songs from when he was with her some five years ago. But the last thing on the list, the thing she had listened to before, shook her. She couldn't help, for some twisted reason, to play it once more.

_"Now you, Agent Booth, are going to tell me where you put all those files on the case." A gruff, mean voice said sternly._

_"The Migilvery case was completed. I don't have the files anymore." Booth said coolly. A bold face lie._

_"I know you have them" another voice shouted, "And I need them."_

_"If you don't give them up, so help us, we will kill you." The first shouted again._

_"Fenner, Rayol, this is a case from my army days. Why would I have them?" He was messing with ropes, trying to untie them, maybe._

_"Tell me, or your wife is dead."_

_"Kill me instead." Booth yelled, "She didn't do anything. Leave her out of this."_

_"I'd be glad to." A cock of a gun. "That means we have access to everything."_

_"As long as you don't kill Bones." A sickening crack of bone was heard, probably an arm or leg, then a loud raucous bang._

Slamming the phone together, she tossed it on the desk. "Please." Brennan said, wiping the tears from her burning eyes, "Be fake."

**AN:** Okay, I don't really like this chapter. I tried it a couple different ways, and I think I know what I'm doing now. This is a WIP, so I'm writing these as I go. Be aware, I'll update ASAP, but that'll end up being every one or two weeks. Hope you enjoyed!

Zooey


	3. Dr Garret Macy

**A/N:** This chapter, much to my annoyance, is very, very late, and I assume full responsibility...as if anyone else could...I've been grounded, lost the paper this was on, made it up again, lost it...I think it got thrown away it Algebra...Anyway...this chapter is dedicated to my bff, Tim, his little sister. She's one, got the flu, mad as hell at Tim for sticking her with an IV, but I love her to death. So, this one's for Elizabeth. Enjoy, read, and review. 

Angela was on her plane, her head resting heavily on Hodgins' shoulder, nearly asleep when the phone in her back pocket vibrated mercilessly. Jumping up, startled, she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Darling, you scared me." she said into the phone.

On the other end, Brennan, standing the pouring Boston rain, replied, distraught, "She needs something."

"What does she need, honey?" Angela said, slightly alarmed.

"Halley said that she wanted her, her uh," she paused, and Angela could hear Brennan asking Halley what she wanted. "She wants her Baby Boo Boy."

Angela chuckled softly, "Her Baby Blue Boy?" Brennan agreed, "It's in her diaper bag. It's the blue dog." Tempe gave her thanks and shut the phone. Angela smiled at Hodgins. "She needed Hal's Baby Blue." Hodgins smiled.

"Doesn't she always"  
-  
Brennan stood in the pouring rain, Halley's hand gripped firmly in hers. She held out her free hand, jerking it around almost furiously. Booth had taught her that. A bright orange cab stopped and pulled over. She closed her umbrella, picked Halley up, and got in the car with just three words, "Boston Morgue, please." And the scruffy man was off.

---

"Ok, Halley," Temperance began, "This is a morgue. Don't touch anything." Halley nodded graciously, without a clue as to what she was agreeing with. When the elevator doors opened, however, her face returned to normal as Aunt Tempe grabbed her hand and led her out.

"I need to speak with Dr. Garret Macy." Brennan informed the woman at the desk. She was asked to fill out a form, and, when it was complete, the woman, she was known as Emmy, led her to a room beyond the Crypt and Autopsy 4. It was an office with PRIVATE written boldly on the door, next to it, a plaque on the wall, "Garret Macy, MD, Chief Medical Examiner."

The man stood suddenly, attentive and startled. "Dr. Macy, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's requested to see you." He nodded, welcoming her in. Holding his hand out to shake, he smiled.

"I was told to see you." Brennan began as she shook his hand, Halley holding on to her pant leg behind her. "Regarding Special Agent Seeley Booth." Macy's face dropped. "He was my--my husband."

"Seeley?" Macy gasped. "I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"He went missing five years ago." She said bluntly. "This, technically, is his daughter." Macy feigned a smile. "Halley."

"She's very pretty." Macy said, looking at her.

"Thank you." Halley said shyly. "Sir."

"Seeley, Dr. Macy," Tempe said, redirecting the conversation, "gave me a letter that told me to come see you. He told me that you would be able to help me find him." Macy nodded.

"I don't have much, but when he was here for the Migilvery case, he gave me a key to a locker. He told me to give it to...to Bones." He squinted, watching the expression on her face change, "I never understood it, but, do you?" She nodded. "Well, here, that's yours, then."

"Thanks." Brennan said. "Thank you very much"  
---

Temperance struggled with the old, worn locker at Bartleby's Storage in downtown Boston. She cursed silently, shoving the key back into the lock. "There." she sighed.

Inside was an array of things. But the thing that caught her attention was a small black box, resting on a shelf by itself. It had no label, no insignia, but she knew that Booth wanted her to take it.

Gathering up the objects in the locker, she put them all in her small Medico gym bag, picked up Halley's bag, and grabbed the black box. "Halley, grab my hand."

"Will you pick me up, Tempe?" Halley asked. Brennan agreed. Curiously, the four year-old girl looked up at her. "Tempe, is Papa Booth coming home yet?"

"I don't know, Hal, I don't know." she sighed.

"Mommy says he's not coming home, but I think he will. She says that love can do anything. She said you love Papa Booth. Does that mean you can make him come home?"

"I hope so, baby"  
------

Opening the black box, she pulled out a small flash drive. Putting it in the back of her computer, she took a deep breath. She pressed the open button on the popup window, and a media player opened.

Pressing play, she watched the screen intently. It was Booth, smiling. "Hey, Bones. I love you. But there's some things that I have to tell you."

**A/N:** REVIEW!! Sorry it's so late. But I'm 'cited coz tomorrow's my birthday! 26th, baby!! lol, I'm off. Love ya,

Zooey


End file.
